The Hooded Beast
by IKIGAICURSE
Summary: a cute itasasu ...femsasu
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

The story setup is like this no one is much evil natured mostly , uchihas are stern but nice and yes naruto is not an orphan ,... main pairing itasasu ... femsasu in this fic.

The sandaime was having a hard time breathing , even the medic ninja couldn't do anything he was trying his hardest to heal the respected ninja but it doesn't seem to be enough . Just then tsunade came running into the room followed by the flustered shizune .

She began healing the sandaime but at the end it looked like there wasn't enought time left for her respected and strict sensei . With tears running down her cheeks she looked at her father figure .

sandaime smiled at the others standing in his room , everyone was silently crying not willing him to let go . " My time has arrived you should take care of this village with the will of fire and asuma , tsunade , jiraiya i trust you all to take care of her " with that went the three sannins sensei .

All of them nodded crying while watching the small hooded figure with sorrow . The only proof of the grief of the figure's sorrow was the pool of tears near the feet made up of blood . Then silently the figure retreated back but not before going over to the bed and kneeling before the sandaime and touching its foehead with its head and softly saying in an angelic voice " arigatou " stunning and shocking everyone in the room for they have never heard the figure speak .

When everyone came back to their senses the fourth hokage minato namikaze stated that they should make final preparations for the last hokage . They all left with a sad sigh and kurenai took hold of asuma's hand , squeezed it lightly and then went to her home .

After two months

Minato Namikaze was trying very hardly to finish his work so that he could go home early to kushina as she has threatened him to make at home in time . he needed to be there as he can't risk being away from his ramen for whole month ... its his version of hell or getting none for a week again ... again a hell what a man got to do ? just then there was a knock on his door .

after getting the permission , the door was opened to reveal iruka .

" hokage-sama can i get a moment of your time ? " iruka asked

after getting a go ahead from the hokage he began " its about putting team for genins as you know tomorrow the children would graduate from academy so its about naruto and itachi , it is a special case as you know why,and also we also have this year four member squads but there would be one team with only three members but you told me that you would complete that squad but how ? "

" i know that iruka and for that i have special meting organized tomorrow , so i will resolve it tomorrow right now i have to go home if you know what i mean "minato said with a blush on his face .

iruka dumbly nodded with pink cheeks .

and that night screams of pleasure can be heard from the namikaze compound . and the next day the blond was far more cheerful and scared his assistants by appearing before them in a flash living upto his reputation of yellow flash .

as the sun rose high in the sky the hokage swept his eyes through the room . every jounin , clan head , tsunade and jiraiya were present there .

" welcome everyone and thankyou for coming here . i have something important to discuss with you all " the blond hokage started .

when everyone nodded he continued " well when the kyuubi no kitsune attacked our village 12 years ago i killed the beast but the chakra of the tailed beast were stored onto my son naruto and uchiha clan's head fugaku san's son itachi uchiha so they exactly are like jinchurikis but they are not hosts so i want your suggestions on their team choices if you may ? "

there was sudden buzz of talking amongst the small crowd just then kakashi stepped forward " sensei , in my opinion it would be best to put both of them in single team as it would make the strongest team in konoha and every other nation would fear to even attack our other ninja as for their third teammate there is haruno sakura , she may be little fangirly but she is good with chakra control and has an incredible IQ . other teams would be of four man squad but last team has to be three man squad as no more student is left and also it wouldn't be a problem for them . "

the hokge smiled at his student and asked fugaku " are you alright with the arrangement uchiha san ? "

the uchiha clan head simply nodded " i would support kakashi san's suggestion besides it would be good for my cold and quiet son to be around some cheerful personalities it might put him out of his collected self "

minato smiled at his friend " of course my friend , but kakashi you should know that it would eventually be a four man squad " he said the last part with utter seriousness that clan head's and asuma straightened .

" but there are only three children left how could be it a four man squad ? "kakashi said eyes wandering over to asuma .

"it would make sense the last would be a very special one ...referred as angel by sandaime but only the clan's head , asuma , tsunade , jiraiya sensei and hokage knows the true identity of that person and

its forbidden to tell anyone about it even not all the jounins knows about that " minato said.

" are you sure hokage-sama ? " the hyuuga clan head asked.

" why does we jounin dont know about it and asuma knows about it ? "kakashi demanded and gai and some other jounins nodded their head for the same question .

" because i am the one who has practically raised it "everyone flinched at the harsh voice of asuma directed towards kakashi for asking the offending question .

the jounins eyes fell from each other and kakshi apologized to asuma . he forgave him after all they were friends

" since kakashi has voiced this suggestion he would be this team's sensei and also this year teams would also get training with each other and the training grounds would be attached , any worries ? " minato asked.

" are you sure hokage-sama ? it could be very dangerous . "asuma aked worriedly.

" it would be great , it was his last wish and we will fulfil it , you may all leave now unless you want to help me with boring stack of papers " everyon smiled and they left the hokage office.

kakashi eyed asuma as he was being taken away by kurenai and he was looking quiet down . when kurenai whispered something to him

he perked up a little . he doesn't want to know what she said but he had a fair idea what it would be judging by the red face asuma .

he then went to common room of jounins and began to think of his genin team .

firsty , naruto namikaze , namikaze heir he felt a huge grin on his face , the boy was like his little brother , has the kyuubi's chakra , a very loud person , prankster , strangely friend of itachi uchiha , hard working and determinant...a powerful ninja all in all .

the second being , uchiha itachi , uchiha heir well cold , mysterious , quiet , sharigan activated , very powerful , kyuubi's chakra ,

a prodigy and good at evrything , expressionless and strangely friend of cheerful blond .

third member , haruno sakura , haruno heir , obssessed with itachi , too much fangirly , short temper , high IQ , amazing chakra control , not powerful like boys but top kunoichi in her class .

and lastly , unknown , he came to a standstill . but judging by the reactions of everyone in the hokage's office it must be very important and must be very powerful boy if he is dangerous oh god i can't held a brat .

to sum it up i have three heirs , three boys who no doubt wil held competition with each other and one fangirl , he shuddered at the thought.

then he remembered something that they also have to train with other rookies of the year , that means more kids to handle oh god so many kids , with that last thought he gave into sleep .

in the early morning , there was a knock on his door he opened it and there stood asuma looking hesitant .

kakashi's mind wandered to their last meeting and he said

" i am so sorry for yesterday asuma i didnt know that you were so protective over someone that we have never met . "

" its okay , i shouldn't have reacted that way , i apologize too . i just came here to tell you that the last member of your squad will join your team in the first common training of all the rookies not today , i have spoken with hokage-sama about it and he agreed , i hope you dont mind " asuma said .

" of course not but why ? " kakashi asked him curiously .

Asuma face hardened and then said " it just need more time , good bye kakashi " then he vanished .

" huh why doesn't anyone tells me about what the hell is going on ? " kakashi said and shut the door to get ready and heading out to meet his genin team .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Curiosity**

Annoyed Iruka slammed his fists on the desk and whole class shut up their noise . calming hmself somewhat " okay now i am going to announce teams "

then teams were assigned to all the newly graduated genins . everyone was shocked on hearing that they would be a four man squad and there would also be common training .

" last team 7 would be namikaze naruto , uchiha itachi and haruno sakura , your sensei would be hatake kakashi . " iruka said .

at this naruto winked towards itachi and smiled , sakura was fantasizing about itachi and itachi just nodded towards naruto and tried not to cringe at the drool of sakura . but his thoughts were mudded by a question . kiba beat him to it

" but sensei why are they a three man squad ? " kiba asked

" because there is no one left " shikamaru stated .

" besides we are better without another member " sakura replied in a smug tone .

" what is that supposed to mean ? " kiba yelled .

" enough kiba , actually there is a fourth person to this squad , its just not present here " iruka said hesitantly .

itachi's eyes narrowed and he asked "who is he and why isn't he present here sensei ? " just by hearing his deep voice,the girls started fantasizing about him with heart in their eyes .

iruka replied , " you will meet soon , class is dismissed . " he left the classroom .

' weird ' this was the thought on everyone's mind . even shikamaru was awake by this arrangement .

" so itachi - kun , will you go out with me , i mean we wre on the same team now , we can spend our whol time learning about each other " sakura said seductively .

" but what about me sakura - chan ? " naruto asked

" not you naruto " sakura growled .

" i would rather train " itachi stated .

" can we sit outside , kakashi nii - san is not going to turn up early ? "naruto said

" how would you know that , baka ? " sakura said

" well he is my father's student "

they began waiting for their sensei while sitting on a branch of sakura tree .

" what do you think of our fourth teammate ? " itachi asked shocking the two by initiating a conversation .

" um , i dont know but i dont think he would be from our village as there are no more genins of our age left " naruto answered .

" he sure is mysterious and where the hell is our so called sensei ? "sakura asked .

" behind you " kakashi said and genins turned to see a masked jounin reading a book .

" where the hell were you ? " sakura and naruto yelled while itachi jut narrowed his eyes looking behind kakashi .

" now this is no way heirs should react and itachi , what are you looking for ? " kakashi asked .

sakura and naruto simply turned towards itachi while itachi replied in his monotone voice , " i was looking for our fourth teammate , who is he and where is he and why is he not here ? "

" ma , you sure are eager itachi - kun but i would hate to tell you this that your fourth teammate will meet you in the first common training of the rookies as for why i dont have the slightest clue myself . i can only tell you this that your teammate was reffered as angel by the sandaime ."

the three genins looked surprised st the started their training with his own head drowned in the confusion .

at uchiha's household

itachi walked through the hallway to knock at his father's study room , his mother was also sitting there . after getting the permission to enter he seated himself in front of his parents .

fugaku asked his son about his team and his training and noticed that itachi was somewhat distracted , fugaku smirked inwardly " thinking about your fourth teamamate ? "

itachi's head snapped towards his father and asked " who is my fourth teammate tou - san ? "

' his father must know something '

fugaku smirked " you will find that in one week "

itachi frowned and left to meet his team .

same scenario happened in the namikaze and haruno household . they all decided to wait .


	3. Chapter 3

**First Appearance**

At the combined training field every rookie was present with their senseis.

itachi scolded himself internally ' i am thinking about my teammate very much , i should stop , i dont care anyway whoever he is '

everyone's mind was sharing the same thouught , even the jounins were now getting restless with this mystery .

they all started training , after some time asuma raised an arm signalling eveyone to stop and then he stepped towards kakashi " should i bring you your fourth temamate , kakashi ? "

" that's what we are here for " naruto mumbled and kakshi nodded .

every genin and jounin stood at attention . ater some time asuma appeared and they could see someone was behind him .

everyone seems to be peeking behind him and he said " be careful "

kakashi sighed " asuma , he needs to come out . "

" he ? " asuma asked but before anyone culd question him he held up his hand and a very small pale hand was put onto his .

everyone watched intently as a figure stepped from behind asuma but no one could see it yet .

the figure was small and hooed in red cloak .

" why won't he show his face ? " neji asked which was on everyone's mind .

asuma then turned to the figure and said softly , " sasuke these are your comrades , you have to fight with them , you can show them your face , they won't hurt you , i promise and there is no sun so it won't hurt "

" why would we hurt him ? " kiba yelled

" sasuke is a nice name " itachi said shocking everyone

' what the hell ? '

the figure then hesitantly made up to the hood and pulled the hood down .

everyone gasped when they saw the beauty in front of them . it was not a boy but a girl . jaws of boys literally dropped along with jounins and girls eyed her with envy and jealousy .

the beauty standing before them was angelic and heavenly , pale skin , pink tinted cheeks , full red lips , raven hair with bluish tint , bangs on her face and vibrant midnight eyes .

" its a girl " kakashi dumbly stated and everyone came back to their senses .

for the first time in life , itachi was awe struck and thought 'she is truly an angel ' . then he frowned at his own thoughts . he kept his poker face though .

when sasuke lifted her eyes , itahi felt being restrained by them , they seemed to glow and for a seconde itachi thought

' MINE '

' what the hell ? '

asuma smirked at his friend , " yes , it is a girl , her name is sasuke " then in a harder tone " stop drooling she is like my baby sister , i have raised her up "

at that everyone straightened but they couldn't keep their eyes off the beautiful creature .

" so that's why you were so protective of her , my friend ? " gai boomed .

" doesn't she speak ? " tenten asked .

" she does but she has only talked to my father that too once in a whle , hope you guys can change that " asuma stated .

then , he turned to sasuke and said " sasuke , i need you to go home and bring me my pack for one month , i am going on a mission , okay ? and yes , you can put the hood back "

sasuke put the hood back , stared at itachi and disappeared causing others to bewilder .

" she seems to be respectful to her elders " kurenai noted .

" yes , she is . now i have send her for some time , i neeed to talk to you about her , even genins especially as she would be practically living among them . "

they all sat cross legged on the ground and formed a circle .

" go ahead my friend " gai stated .

" kakashi , you and your team need to be extra careful with her . i will not tell you all about her only some things that you need to know " .

kakashi narrowed his eyes and muttered an ' OK ' .

" sasuke has never been left outside , she never has talked only once in a while you need to take care of her in outer world " .

" if she is so weak , why doesn't she stay at home sensei ? " shikamaru asked .

" she is delicate yes but weak no she is very powerful and hence very much dangerous " she has been trained by sannins and their sensei afterall " asuma stated . everyone straightened at the news .

" her chakra was in too much turmoil ,why ? " neji asked .

" that was because she is a jinchuriki " asuma said hesitantly .

' not exactly '

gasps could be heard .

" i thought there was no jinchuriki in konoha only its chakra in itachi and naruto " ino said " why does she cover herself like that ? "

" kakashi , she is very different from an ordinary ninja . the sun hurts her skin that's why she wears the hooded cloak . she doesn't sleep but if she does and something happens to her never go near her "

" why not sensei ? she is our temmate , shouldn't we protect her ? " naruto asked .

" she is protected but by someone else , just don't go near her . sometimes she goes into a stance , also then don't go to her . you will endanger your lives " . the idea of sasuke being protected by someone else caused itachi to growl possessively stiffening her teammates .

everyone was trying to digest this information when asuma said " she is coming , don't make her angry and you will know about her slowly as you will go on missions together . i hope you can mend her , she is too much broken " .

just then sasuke appeared carrying a bag of supplies and handing it to asuma .

asuma then stared at his own team and signaled them to follow him to their mission " take care sasuke " .

sasuke simply bowed to him and stood still . asuma sighed and went with his team after introducing her with his team .

sauke then turned towards the small crowd and waited . no one knew what to say so kakashi cleared his throat " tomorrow , we have a mission , meet me at hokage office in morning , you too sasuke "

the girl simply bowed and left without another word . everyone then left .

" shouldn't we give her more time , after all she has never been outside ? " itachi voiced out .

" ma , itachi , worried about sasuke ? " kakashi teased .

naruto laughed , itachi scowled and sakura burned in jealousy .

' so what she is beautiful , i am too ' .

itachi straight went to find his mother and father at dinner table " her name is sasuke "

fugaku and mikoto were surprised to watch itachi start a conversation , that's very un itachi like .

" how is she ? " his parents smirked . being clan head they knew everything about sasuke . itachi lost in his thoughts said " an angel "

the uchihas were amused would be an understatement but they didnt voice it to itachi who ate the rest of his dinner quickly and went to his room . that night saw the enterance of sasuke in itachi uchiha's not so innocent dreams .


	4. Chapter 4

**FIRST MISSION**

in front of hokage's tower , itachi , naruto and sakura were waiting for their other teammates .

" why are they so late ? " naruto groaned . just then a hooded figure appeared beside them startling naruto and he yelped .

" hello sasuke chan " naruto yelled .

sasuke bowed and naruto sighed ' doesn't her back hurt by doing this ? '

just then kakashi appeared and after the usual " you are late " they went into hokage's tower .

everyone was staring at them well mostly sasuke . itachi glared right back at them making them look away .

' what the hell am i doing ? ' kakashi chuckled and itachi turned his glare at him .

after knocking at hokage's office , they entered . the blond smiled at his son and his teammates . they all bowed to him .

" well its a d rank mission , you have to take care of children at the orphanage for a day " minato said .

" where is sasuke ? " sakura asked .

she was not in the office . kakashi then went to the door and opened it . she entered hesitantly . minato then stood up and went to the figure " are you good , sasuke chan ? "

sasuke simply pulled her hood down mesmerizing others by her beauty and nodded .

minato then noticed the look in itachi's eyes and thought ' fugaku you were right about this ' .

" you may go now " and they all went to the orphanage .

they were walking through the village , itachi silent , kakashi face buried in his book , naruto and sakura arguing with each other and sasuke was simply trailing by their side .

the rumours of the mysterious girl had spread around the village soon . they passed by two shinobi chatting about sasuke .

" i heard she is a real beauty " one of them said .

" well i am itching to have her " second replied .

sasuke stiffened and stopped . naruto and itachi growled in an inhuman voice and attacked the two ninja . kakashi and sakura watched this with wide eyes " ma , i haven't known that we have overprotective team mates here "

sakura then turned to sasuke " are you ok sasuke ? "

the figure nodded and smiled under her hood . itachi fought the urge to growl at sakura being near sasuke .

' MINE '

' what the hell ? '

then they went to the orphanage . surprisingly , every child seemed to reach out for sasuke which confused and amused her teammates to no end . she had her hood down again and began to take care of the children .

kakashi took a seat and buried his nose in his book " you four , take good care of them . "

sakura yelled " but sensei you are supposed to guide us " .

her high pitched voice caused a baby to cry hysterically and sakura felt guilty .

sasuke picked the child up and simply started rocking him back and forth while humming . when sasuke turned towards her teammates she stopped ' why are they staring at me ? '

sensing her discomfort " now feed these children you three " kakshi said and buried his nose in his book again .

at the end of the day , everything was fine and just when they were talking with the orphanage lady incharge , a boy pressed himself along sasuke's waist and sniffled " will you come back ? " sasuke could feel everyone's eyes on her . she nodded while wiping his tears and smiled under her hood . " looks like you got yourselves some fans , sasuke chan " naruto teased and sasuke blushed . sakura and itachi scowled for different reasons and went back .

' you guys go home , i will submit the report , now go on " kakashi said to his team .

after they left he went to minato and handed him the report .

" i heard about the two ninjas in hospital "

" well itachi and naruto went into over drive " kakashi replied

" what happened ? " kakshi told the whole incident to the hokage .

" sensei i want to know about sasuke "

" you know i can't do that "

" but she is my student , its my team , i do have the right "

minato sighed and knew he was right . he told the ANBU to lock the door . he told the whole story of sasuke's life . by the end of tale kakashi felt like his stomach was in turmoil and his heart felt heavy .

" no one this young should have to go through that "

" i know but it has happened , now you must go , i have work to do " hokage pouted .

kakashi chuckled and headed out .


	5. Chapter 5

**TEAM DYNAMICS**

team seven started training in their usual grounds . it was a cloudy day while the four members of team were fighting each other in pairs .

kakashi was watching them from under a sakura tree and was deep in thought ' eight weeks being a team and they have team work of that of ANBUs . itachi ,well of course as perfect as ever . naruto , he has also improved greatly . sakura has also step above her level . they are the most powerful team in all of the rookies and i bet they can even beat a high level ninja but sasuke , she hasn't used her power to full extent . with the amount she has displayed she is very much powerful if that is the ounce of her power . i need to talk to hokage sama to give us high rank missions we have not gone outside konoha yet and she hasn't even said a word i wonder what is her voice like ? time to get back to training now , lets see sasuke how much you can hold on your own " .

" alright , come here you four " the genins stopped their training and went to him " now i want you there to fight sasuke and not just simple attack but with an intent to hurt her " just as he had expected kakashi saw itachi stiffening and growling , he seem to be doing that a lot lately and naruto to look disapproving . to naruto sasuke was like his little sister whereas for itachi it seems that sasuke is much more but he didn't voice it ... hell .. he didn't have a death wish . it seems as if two are always dancing around each other neither knowing what to do .

as usual , sasuke's face told him nothing but sakura was feeling giddy ... right she see sasuke as a threat to get her itachi .

" what are you saying sensei ? " itachi growled . 'i will kill him first . how dare he order them to hurt her . ' itachi knew that he liked sasuke but it was much more deep than crush . his mother often teased him about it but he was not in love with her , he couldn't be ? could be ? '

" itachi , i just want to see how she would be able to stand in an attack , now begin " and he stepped aside .

itachi reluctantly took fighting stance along with naruto and sakura . at the end of fight which went about only half an hour the three genins were on the ground unconscious thanks to the backhit of sasuke's katana .

kakashi had to blink ... he could not believe she has beaten two bijuu chakra holders so easily ,

they all were getting conscious and sakura again began to challenge her .

sasuke on the other hand was feeling now something hurting in her chest . she was seeing itachi on the ground . she already knew why this was so painful because uchiha itachi was her mate . that 's why whenever someone tries to go near him she always gets away so as to keep her beast side in check . she was already having a hard time doing that .

she can't even tell itachi that he was her mate . what would he think of her ? who would want to get tied to a beast ? no one ...

she was getting frustrated now ' i need to leave '

kakashi looked at sasuke who was looking at now awake itachi when he asked her about going again she shook her head .

' that was odd , she never backs down . she looks pained . oh shit '

" sasuke are you getting frustrated ? " sasuke nodded her head as if she was ashamed of the fact . then she vanished . sakura yelled " how could she leave training like that ? "

kakashi sighed " sakura you must know that frustration leads to anger and remember what asuma told you about sasuke' s anger ? "

sakura huffed . itachi was simply worried about sasuke .

naruto asked " but sensei why wold she be frustrated ? i mean she was beating the crap out of us not the other way around "

kakashi said " no idea " then he thought of sasuke 's gaze on itachi ' i think i have a clue '

" meet me tomorrow in hokage's office for our next mission ja ne " .

asuma had come home after a long mission and kakashi met him on the way . he told him to tell sasuke to meet her team tomorrow in hokage 's office for mission . 'why couldn 't kakashi tell her about it during training session ? lazy ass "

as he neared the house , he could feel that something was wrong . he rushed inside and immediately ran to sasuke 's room . as soon as he entered he felt a chill down his spine and felt a menacing aura . in the darness , he asked " sauke are you ok ? what happened ? "

" leave " came the reply in a beast growl .

" no i wont leave you alone now tell me what happened ? "

" mate , my mate , itachi " with that she whimpered and fell to the ground . asuma ran to her side and put her to bed . as he hurriedly cleaned the blood from the floor he heard some shuffling behind him but he didnt turned his back and left her room . she was safe .

as soon as he took a breath there was loud knocking on the door and he immdiately went to open it , he saw hokage and a squad of ANBU .

" sasuke is she ok? i felt her aura " minato asked worriedly and he began toward her room .

" she is fine . dont go , they are here , she is sleeping "

" oh " after signalling the others to leave them alone he sked

" what was the trigger ? "

" she found her mate "

" who is he ? "

" ... "

" oh kami "

' now something happens to itachi and kami help us all ' .


	6. Chapter 6

**FIRST TIME OUTSIDE **

itachi was having breakfast with his parents when he said " otou - san , i know being the clan head you know everything about sasuke and you are forbidden to tell anyone about it , but i just want to know what would happen if sasuke is angry ? "

fugaku hesitated , ofcourse he was reminded of last night talk with hokage but he didnt want to meddle with his son ' s life " let 's just say that person responsible for her anger would be best suited dead "

" oh " and then went to meet his team .

" how do you think he is going to take it when he knows ? " mikoto asked .

" it wouldn 't be as hard as it is for sasuke , we just have to make sure he is safe and sound and she doesn 't get a chance to snap " fugaku answered . then they went back to their eating .

team seven went in hokae 's office but their sensei was not with them . sasuke 's hood was in place . when they entered minato smiled at them " well where is your sensei ?"

" probably got lst on the path of life or fighting some missing ninjas to save some old lady 's groceries " sakura muttered .

minato chuckled at this . he kept glancing at sasuke with worry and itachi took notice of it . he frowned . not to worry the hokage sasuke simply nodded toards him to show that she is alright . just then kakashi barged in with a sheepish look on his face " umm sensei i was merely watching ... "

" i thought you only read porn not watch it tooo " naruto interrupted and everyone laughed . even sasuke 's mood was lightened .

" alright so you guys would be going to escort a lord to the waterfall country . now why don't you guys wait outside . i need to have a word with kakashi " .

team seven went outside and kakashi was told of last night incident " now kakashi protecting at all costs is your responsibility i know he is powerful but there should not be even a little chance of itachi getting hurt . " kakashi was sure his mind was going to haywire but still he odded towards hkage and left the office .

at the main gate , sasuke was the last one to arrive but nobody said anytihing aside from the young lord " you sure seem to take time to get ready and why are you wearing a cloak ? you could be an enemy " at this the whole team scowled . the man seems to be checking out sasuke the whole time they were on journey itachi had already thought about thousands of methods to kill him . he was keeping his beast side in check .

at night , they set up a camp and sasuke left to get water . the young lord kept on gazing on sasue 's ass . itachi was ready to snap when naruto took the man by his throat causing kakashi and sakura to stiffen " keep your eyes to yourself while you still have them , look at her one more time and i will snap your head from your shoulders " man visibly flinched .

just then a kunai flew right past the lord . the four ninjas took guard of the young lord . there was a large number of enemy ninjas . they were fighting several members at a time and were not lookig so good . just then , itachi ' s head hit the carriage and he began to lose consciousness . all he saw before darkness consumed him was a kunai coming to pierce him . a kunai came flying through and gut deep in the hand of enemy . he howled in pain and a deep menacing growl could be heard which made their hair stand . they turned their heads to see sasuke standing there covered in cloak and growling menacingly and then drawing out her katana beore slicing all the enemy ninjas in the most brutal ways . they winced at the slaughter . kakashi dreaded that moment when he saw itachi on the ground and blood oozing from his head wound and understood why sasuke was reacting this way .

' oh shit , her mate is in danger so she is feeling threatened . i need to calm her down '

" sasuke its okay , relax now , no one is going to hurt anyone , danger is gone . itachi needs us " ' itachi needs you '

sasuke mind was clouded ,what were they doing here . itachi is hurt oh kami . she placed her katana and strode towards itachi and kneeled down . kakashi finally breathed and sakura whispered " why are we talking to her like a baby ? "

" we don' t want her to feeel threatened , she could get angry " kakashi explained .

" her anger is good for slaying enemies " naruto said .

" shut up you two, she was not angry , she was just confused . i hope we never get to see her angry " kakashi said .

" what ? "

" itachi " they heard a voice which does not belong to them and took the scene in front of them . sasuke has spoken a word . her voice so melodic and heavenly . so soft .

" wow " they all thought .

" itachi wake up please " kakashi could easily feel the pain sasuke was emitting . sauske 's heart was feeling like it was going to explode . she healedd him and then called him .he fluttered his eyes open and sasuke lifted her hood . gasps could be heard from young lord . but no one paid attention to him .

then sasuke saw the dark eyes of her love and sighed happily . the young lord kept on fantasizing about sasuke . the next day itachi was perfectly fine and they began their journey . in the evening , they reached their destination . sasuke and sakura stayed behind along with naruto and kakashi . itachi went to escort him through the gates . when young lord asked him about sasuke , itachi growled " think about her one more time , i will kill you " 'MINE ' . itachi left with a satisfying smirk after watching the reaction of the lord .

at night , they setup their camp and were just relieved that young lord was not around them anymore . while they were all busy with their tasks sasuke was sitting near the fire . due to exhaustion her eyelids became heavy and she didn 't bothered to go to tent but simply slept while laying there . when the others returned they were surprised to see sasuke sleeping , so they all sat around the fire and began talking lightly .

after some time , sasuke whimpered " stop please " evryone became alarmed then kakashi remembered and tensed about what has been told to him by asuma and minato . he got pained when he stopped itachi from lunging towards her " what are you doing ? we have to wake her up , she is having a nightmare "

" do you remember what asuma said to you ? " kakashi asked . itachi was opening his mouth to reply when a blood curling scream errupted from sasuke 's mouth making them freeze . just then there was the sound of lots of shuffling or running . they became alert " what should we do ? " naruto asked .

" nothing " kakshi said .

" we cant leave sasuke unprotected here " sasuke said .

" do you remember what asuma said ? " kakashi snapped .

" someone protects sasuke when something happpens to her while she sleep " itachi replied .

" yes , the one who protect her are here get some step back . if you dont threaten them they will not hurt you " kakashi said . itachi growled possessively at this . just then from between the bushes a paw entered the clearing and they visibly tensed . what encountered them was a big black wolf with his canines bared . he entered into the clearing and after him followed him more wolves . they all rushed towards sasuke who was now screaming and thrashing around . being itachi close to sasuke the wolf growled at him . kakashi pulled him down and they sat in front of whimpering sasuke and the surrounding wolf pack . they watched in agony as sasuke seems to be in pain . the wolves laid themselves around sasuke and created a barrier around her . the team watched in alarm when blood seem to pour out of sasuke 's eyes ...they turned to kakashi who sighed sadly " she cries the tears of blood " hearing this made itachi 's heart clench and naruto with sakura to cry silently .

" why is she in pain ? " sakura whimpered .

" she was abused and raped before the sandaime rescued her , it was not normal abuse or rape . it ... " kakshi choked on his own words . naruto and itachi growled .

" who did this to her ? i will kill them "

" you can't "

" why not ? "

" the protectors you are seeing right now they shred them to pieces "

" but why not before sensei ? "

" all this happened before she was made a jinchuriki and after her being one they came to protect their bijuu , she is not a jinchuriki specifically , her beast has merged with her human body . she is no longer a human but half beast half human . "

itachi thought ' being her half beast doesnt change the fact that she is still mine '

then they continue to hear sasuke ' s pain filled moans and whimpers " it hurts " " please stop " " dont do this " " i am sorry " " leave me " " let me go " . team seven watched in pure agony as their teammate was being consumed by nightmares of the past . after a long time , in the early morning , the wolves got up froma all around sasuke licked the blood around her eyes and nuzzled her . with a glance toward the team they went silently . after few moments sasuke got up and when team seven pretended to sleep she went to clean herself in the river . nobody said a word of last night occurence to anyone and they reached konoha after noon . kakashi told them to go home and rest and he himself went to see hokage . minato stared at visible stressed eye of kakashi " kakashi ? "

" i wish i could take away her pain "

minato heart clenched ' so he saw the sight when i first saw it she was just a few years old oh kami '

" you can give her new dreams and good memories kakashi , you can ' t take her nightmares of the past " and he hold the sobbing kakashi in his arms . kakashi didnt care that he was a grown up looking pathetic while crying he just held onto his sensei . ' kami she was just a child , sasuke ' .


	7. Chapter 7

AGONY OF A PRECIOUS ONE

To see sakura entering silently her clan compound and going to her room silently without saying a word to her parents immediately made her parents worry . when they went to check on her and heard sniffling sounds from her room they didnt bother with knocking and barged in . sakura was curled up in bed and no doubt crying . " sakura , dear why are you crying ? " at this , she began to cry more hysterically . her parents held her in their arms until she calmed down . " sasuke " name seemed to come out of her lips quite brokenly . " what happened ? " her father asked . she then told the whole incident about her nightmare . at the end of the tale even her parents were saddened and had tears in their eyes as well . " i didnt know what to do ? no one of us did . we just sat there while watching her living her nightmare kaa - san , i didnt know what to do ? " sakura sniffled . " sakura , sasuke has ofcourse lived a painful life but now you guys can give her new memories which can overpower her nigtmares . it might not be easy but you can do that . i know you can "  
" of course kaa - san , i will do that , arigatou " then they left her daughter to sleep .

naruto as soon as reached his home he flung himelf in his mother 's lap . kushina worriedly glanced at naruto and then looked toward minato . ofcourse he had told her about sasuke . she had herself helped him to put kakashi to sleep . it seems now her other son is deep in pain . she hated this how could anything unhuman like happen to that little child . no one deserves that . " calm down naruto "  
" she was so much hurt kaa - san , so much "  
" i know "  
" how ? "  
" i have put kakashi to sleep after he broke down right now "  
" she will be fine naruto " minato said .  
" but how can you say that tou - san ? "  
" because she has a wonderful and caring team who will never let anything happen to her , right naruto ? "  
" yes tou - san , i will never let anyne hurt my little sister we will protect her from anything and anyone "  
" little sister huh ? "  
" yes tou - san , kaa - san , she is very sweet and she never call me names , she treats me with respect and when i am with her i feel like an older brother , now i am going to kakashi nii - san and then we will have a little family chat " and he ran upstairs . kushina and minato sighed and took hold of each other ' s hand . minato wiped the tears falling from kushina ' s eyes .  
" they will be fine " minato said .  
" yeah , but what about sasuke ? "  
several villagers jumped out of the way when itachi stormed through the village to the uchiha compound . the events of last night were playing in his mind . due to emotional turmoil his sharingan was activated and now he could remember everything precisely . her blood curling screams , pain , agony , hurt , her pained pleas ... he felt like killing the person resposible but the bastard was already dead . he felt his anger grew , his chakra was also getting highly unstable . just when he was going to enter the compound he saw the two shinobis who had commented on sasuke and felt his anger boil . in a flash , he was on two shinobis and began hitting and punching them . when fugaku noticed itachi 's chakra , he , mikoto and some other high ranking uchihas took toward the flare . itachi was lossing control . " **how dare you ? how dare you ?** " when the uchihas gathered they watched as the clan prodigy was beating the two in a brutal way that would even pause a hard battled shinobi . just as itachi was going to plunge his kunai in the gut of one of them , fugaku and some of the jounins caught him while the others took the two unconscious away . just as they were being taken away itachi snarled and all the onlookers flinched including ANBU who had come to investigate . "** NEXT TIME YOU SET YOUR EYES ON WHAT IS MINE I WILL RIP YOU APART** " . fugaku and mikoto stiffened and fugaku said " itachi lets go inside " mikoto wrappped arms around her shaking and snarling son and led him inside the house . fugaku turned to his clansmen " is itachi sama going to be okay ? we have never seen him so angry before " one of them asked .  
" he will be , he needs to be okay " ' for her sake ' fugaku said and went inside to find his wife calmly whispering loving words to her son and looking at him worriedly . fugaku was not at all an affectionate person but he would try for his family . he then made it over to them and hesitantly put his arms around his family and they sat there or a while until itachi 's anger faded and there was a pained expression and tears began to flow from his eyes .  
' my son who has never cried is crying and strangely i am not even ashamed of this fact '  
" it was so terrible kaa san , sasuke was in so much pain and i could not do anything " mikoto looked at him with tears staining her cheeks . " she was so much hurt . you know all those screams , pain , her pleas , her tears , she was lost in her nightmare and we let her drown in them . "  
" oh kami his sharingan must be bared then '  
" itachi you couldn ' t do anything about them you know that "  
" i know tou san but it kills me to know that she was in pain , she was looking like a misused doll which was totally broken "  
" itachi , i know you will find a way to protect her from her nightmares , i have faith in you "  
" she even called my name kaa san , it was like sound of angel , i wish i could have called her out of those nightmares , i wish "  
" you can 't change her past itachi but be sure to make her present and future most pleasant "  
" hia tou san i will make sure of that "  
' MY sasuke will be fine '  
" but it still hurts tou san , kaa san , deep down it does so much "  
" i know , son , i know "  
the uchiha couple held their son till he cried himself to sleep . they put him to bed and fugaku held mikoto for whole night . parents were hurting for their children . their minds always stopping at one name 'sasuke ' .


	8. Chapter 8

CONFESSIONS AND GETTING OUT OF CONTROL

Asuma and sasuke were eating breakfast when asuma said " sasuke i know you dont like to talk but i want you to " when sasuke didnt say anything he continued " out there are people who cares about you ,loves you , it hurts them when you dont talk " ' it hurts me' .  
" so please can you do that , please stop being silent " when there was no answer he sighed sadly and began to get up when a melodic voice floated through the room making him smile " of course nii san " . with that they both left to their training spots . when sasuke reached training spots all three members were reserved in their own thoughts . asuma had told her about kakashi ' s lateness that ' s why she would usually be moments before their sensei . when their sensei appeared her other teammates were surprised to see her already there and not noticing her .  
" good morning sasuke " kakashi said not expecting an answer and began to look toward the approaching genins .  
" good morning kakashi sensei " kakashi 's book fell from his hands and genins stopped to stare at sasuke . ' she spoke .  
" good morning sasuke chan " naruto yelled enthusiastically . " good morning nii san " sasuke said making the others to raise their eyebrows at the endearement and looked towards a shocked naruto .  
" how ? " naruto asked .  
" you always treat me like one should " sasuke answered making him smile .  
" good morning , itachi kun , sakura chan " sasuke addressed her other two teammates . itachi nodded and sakura smiled " good morning sasuke chan "  
kakashi came out of his trance and eye smiled at sasuke " if naruto is nii san then that makes me a nii san too "  
sasuke smiled and put her hood down " it does nii san "  
as they had combined training today , they all talked about each other for a while . after some moments three of them saw that itachi and sasuke were not hearing them but were lost in each other 's eyes not talking a word . kakashi decided that it was a good time so he took sakura and naruto away from other two .  
" i want you now to be careful as you know sasuke is not exactly a human ... she has a mate and that mate is ... itachi " kakashi said while eyeing their ractions closely . " WHAT ? " naruto and sakura yelled . " shhh not so loud , now always protect itachi if you dont want to lose sasuke " kakashi said .  
naruto and sakura winced remembering sasuke 's screams and then perked up " of course , we are her family ... now lets go to to that damn training "  
with that they all letf to meet the other teams . they were last to arrive . the jounins were talking with each other about their team 's performance status . " i think my team has improved in most ways , they are strongest " kakashi said ,  
" you shouldn ' t be so sure , my friend my team also has improved " gai said .  
" i dont doubt that but they are still strongest " kakashi replied .  
" we can have team against team match here right now ,you can choose three members from your team " gai said .  
" keep sasuke out " asuma said .  
" protective are we ? " kurenai teased " okay , you are on and you are going to lose " kakashi said .  
after that neji , tenten and lee took stances against itachi , naruto and sakura while everyone else stepped aside . the fight commenced and won easily by the team kakashi . itachi smirked and neji snapped " don ' t become too full of yourself , uchiha "  
" hn "  
kurenai then stepped ahead and said " while team kakashi has proved to be the strongest they would now fight against all teams collectively " she smirked . " WHAT ? are you insane ? " kakshi yelled .  
" afraid are we ? " kurenai retorted .  
" kurenai , don 't do this " asuma started while eyeing sasuke and itachi .  
" why not ? he seems so full of himself and his team . he should know that other teams are also powerful enough . so kakashi , are you gonna take the challenge or be a coward ? "  
before kakashi could say something itachi said " we will fight " naruto and sakura nodded their heads in agreement .  
" what about sasuke ? " kurenai asked " she gonna sit this one outside too ? "  
asuma tensed when kakashi snapped " its my team , i can decide who will fight and sasuke will not fight "  
" now lets finish this " itachi said .  
" enough uchiha , you might be strong but you are not that strong " kiba yelled .  
they all came one by one on each member of team kakashi and fight commenced. asuma and kakashi eyed sasuke worriedly who was fidgeting while watching the fight . asuma snapped at kurenai who was smirking at kakashi " how could you do this ? you are the one responsible if something happens to sasuke and know this i wont forgive you "  
kurenai was confusd by this " she is not even fighting how would she get hurt ? "  
after some time memebers of team kakashi were quite exhausted because of fighting for a long time . the things took turn in other direction from then , at the end naruto and sakura were lying on ground but conscious wheras itachi was also in not very good condition after a combined attack from shino and kiba . neji was going for a chakra oint on itachi ' s neck to immobile him as he was already on his knees and tenten threw a weapon at itachi .asuma and kakashi saw that too late . sasuke ' s eyes only saw itachi as he was going to fall and others were coming on him . sasuke forgot that this was a training fight and also that the others were her comrades . she only saw that they were going to hurt her mate . air around her became heavy and she let out a menacing growl which stiffened everyone as she was suddenly in front of itachi and grabbed the weapon being aimed at him while neji was too transfixed to move . ANBU was suddenly there along with minato , hiashi and fugaku . they watched as sasuke ' s chakra became too much in turmoil . " look what you did ? " asuma snapped at kurenai . kurenai was scared to feel the foul chakra as well as everyone standing there . minato was too much angry and glared harshly at jounins " i told you to protect itachi . what have you done ? why are they attacking itachi ? " " because kurenai thought its a great method to stop kakashi from being so full of himself " asuma said .  
as hokage opened his mouth another growl emitted from sasuke ' s throat . itachi and naruto were too much stunned to move .  
"** how dare you ?** " the rookies winced at the malice in sasuke ' s voice . "** how dare you hurt what 's mine you pathetic humans ?** " the beast growled .  
they took a step back in fear as sasuke ' s eyes slit into that of beast , canines bared , claws came out and a tail appeared which enveloped itachi completely . akamaru whimpered in fear and shino ' s bugs were also scared . fugau said " this is not good hokage sama what should we do ? "  
" we need to restrain her or she will kill them . we are not at our best but we should try " minato said .  
" **no one touches what ' s mine yet you dared to hurt my mate** " sasuke growled . all the jounins and ANBU were now in front of the rookies then sasuke caught sight of kurenai " **you are the one who ordered them aren 't you , you told them to hurt my mate** " with that sasuke ' s claw torn the stomach of kurenai . she cried in pain while her students called out to her but froze when sasuke saw them . " **you shed his blood , i will kill you** " sasuke snarled but minato interrupted her " calm down sasuke , itachi is fine , they didnt meant to hurt itach it was an accident , calm down please "  
" **you are lying . i felt it they were enjoying my mate ' s pain , now i will enjoy slicing them , ripping them** " all of them winced at that while sasuke snarled .  
" neji , i thought you were better than this " hiashi muttered " what should we do now ? "  
" we cant do anything now , only her mate can calm her down " minato said .  
" itachi , son , i need you to calm her down " fugaku said . itachi ' s mind was reeling ' sasuke is my mate ' , he realised the feelings he has for sasuke are far more stronger and pure than being a crush , it was a bond of love which has been formed between the two. everyone watched as sasuke 's chakra flowed in to itachi , the chakra enveloped them completely and then flowed into both of then . itachi stood up and hugged sasuke in her semi beast form . sasuke kept on snarling and growling but let itachi hold her " shh now , no need to be so angry , i am safe , i am alive , let go , i am not hurt , calm down baby "  
sasuke forced herself to relax she kept on chanting ' itachi is safe , itachi is safe ' . itachi ' s next words made her calm instantly and others to breathe a sigh of relief " i love you sasuke , i am utterly and hopelessly in love with you , my mate "  
" i love you too itachi . you are everything to me everything " sasuke said feeling weakened . " glad to hear that baby " itachi chuckled but frowned when sasuke didnt answered . when he took in her sight he panicked seeing her unconscious . minato said " she is fine itachi , just exhausted , she just needs to sleep , you can give her to ANBU , they will take her " everyone stiffened when itachi 's own eyes turn beastly red and he snarled "** touch her and die , nobody touches my mate " ' MINE '** " okay , calm down now , you should then go and take care of her " minato said .  
itach picked her bridal style and sunshined away with his father . " great just great , its gonna be wreck , now i have got two possessive mates to deal with who can crumble everything if anything happens to another , oh kami " minato sighed .


End file.
